Enim
Enim is a warrior of the long forgotten Earth Tribe. History Early Life Like all Glatorian, Enim started life on Spherus Magna, where he scouted for new places for his Tribe. Due to this he constantly got into fights with the other tribes, mostly the Jungle. When the Core War started, Enim offered out his services to any tribe that was willing to use him. Unfortunately, the only tribe that wanted his abilities was the Jungle Tribe. During the first years of the war, Enim captured many springs and was known all through out the varying tribes. On one mission, Enim was abandoned by his squad, who were ordered to by their Element Lord, and rescued by the Skrall. He was put in a prison camp, and forced to mine for Protodermis. After a year of labor, Enim led an escape team, and fled to the Water Tribe, where they formed a specialist squad. During one mission, the planet split apart and Enim was trapped in a dense jungle. Bota Magna Enim immediately went to find any sort of civilization, and after encountering several Vorox, found a large chunk of the Jungle Tribe. He offered out his services as a guardsman, which the Agori agreed to. After many years of protecting the settlement, Enim left his rounds, and went to his quarters to sleep. Went he awoke, most of the village was on fire. Enim grabbed his weapons and defended the settlement against Skrall and Vorox. After the battle, the Agori banished Enim from the village, under the charge of not doing his duty. Digging Deeper Enim went on a spree, attacking anyone who dared to cross him. One day, he stopped to think, and dug within himself. He found the activity very relaxing and cleared his mind. Whenever he had the chance, Enim dug until he found why he was doing what he did. Enim found that he didn't really enjoy the senseless killing he was doing and vowed to stop. The Reformation At that moment, Spherus Magna became whole again, and Enim thought that it was due to his vow. He hired himself out to the nearest village as a protector, and became great friends with a Toa of Ice there, named Rsari. He found that eventually, he enjoyed her company more then he would have imagined. The Turaga of Fire there had Enim leave to send a message to a friend of his, named Teriff. Enim made his way through the dense jungle he had lived in for years and was attacked by a horde of Visorak. Enim fell into a coma. Chronal Stage Enim felt a presence in his head, one that wasn't his own. He threatened the presence, which introduced itself as Korona. She told him he was in the chronal stage, where he would not be able to move. Enim was, according to Korona, in the rip in the fabric of space and time. Enim told Korona that he would not let her conduct experiments on him, or wake him from his coma. She agreed, telling him that this was all Teriff's idea, then left, leaving him in a state of confusion. Abilities and Traits Enim was an extremely wrathful individual, taking out his rage on anything that he felt deserved it. After he dug within himself, Enim found that he didn't want his rage and transformed himself. He, unlike the rest of his tribe, didn't like nature that much and harbored an extreme anger against the Element Lords, mostly from his abandonment under the order of one, the hard labor he had to endure from another, and the loss of his world by them all. Like the rest of his species, he has no powers, and as such, has to rely on his own natural strengths. He was a good hunter, and also had the ability to stay awake for days on end, a trait that helped him in the Core War. Masks and Tools As a Glatorian, he cannot use Kanohi masks, but wore one after Spherus Magna reformed. He wielded an axe and a shield from the Core War, which he kept for many years. Appearances *Remnants of The Great Beings Trivia *Enim's name is Mine backwards. **This was the first thing that Darker511 could remotely think of. *Enim was slightly inspired by Mutul. *Enim could have been one of the candidates for The Shadows, but because he didn't want to be woken from his coma, he was not chosen. *It is possible that Adert may have known of Enim's existence, however, if he did, he did not relay this information to Darker, who would have awoken Enim. **It is possible that only Korona and Teriff knew about Enim, but it is highly unlikely. *Enim's model is actually that of a rouge Toa of earth who hunted Vorox. However, once the model was done, Darker511 felt like it looked like a Glatorian, and instantly thought of Enim. Category:BIONICLE